


Proud To Be Hers

by StarlightNinjaThief



Series: Tommy & Scout [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 14:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19320313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightNinjaThief/pseuds/StarlightNinjaThief
Summary: as it says on the tin. Tommy's got a new interest not everyone expected.





	Proud To Be Hers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MariaVT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaVT/gifts).



> Scout (Tommy's girlfriend) is my own character.
> 
> I know, bad title, but forgive me I haven't written in 8years. encouraged by my sister and a friend to write this. doesn't mean I'm back in the world, just a blurb now & then.

He walked through the noisy nightclub that was doused in blue and green lights. She held his hand tightly. That was until they approached the bar and he hoisted her to sit up on the corner. _Roy always kept it wiped clean_.  
  
The young man behind the bar in the red t-shirt passed her a drink, bumping her shoulder, in which she stuck her tongue out playfully.  
  
Tommy said something that made the girl giggle. Instead of yelling over the music (or having some drunk socialite overhearing), she typed her reply in her phone and passed it to him. They continued chatting for a few minutes, Oliver and Felicity passing by and waving on their way out.  
  
The dark-haired billionaire moved closer, until her legs were almost around his waist. His dimples showed then as he grinned widely and whispered something in her ear, kissing the shell of it, before tucking her sandy-brown hair back.  
  
The person watching them from the dance floor gasped, the breath drowned out by the music. _No way…._  
  
He squeezed the young woman’s hand again as he helped her hop down, waving the large black man at the door to lead her out safely. As she disappeared his smirk stayed in place.  
  
Roy winked at him, as if to say _“nice going, man”_. The person then approached Tommy Merlyn before he left.  
  
”I can’t believe you two are _dating_ ,” she said it with barely-disguised disgust.  
  
He looked at the blonde who was probably fake _everywhere_ and said “What, hearing-aids are sexy,” with a smirk before waltzing off to the back office.


End file.
